The present invention relates to a lubricant deterioration detecting device for detecting the status of deterioration a lubricant resulting from admixture of an alien substance and also to a detector equipped bearing assembly equipped with such lubricant detection detecting device such as, for example, a lubricant deterioration detector incorporated bearing assembly for use in railway vehicles, automotive vehicles, wind mill facilities and industrial plant facilities or the like.